


The babysitting job

by Marsupeler



Series: Tiny Supreme Family [11]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Babysitting, Bucky and Sam are my babies, De-Aged!Tony Stark, De-aged!Peter Parker, Kid!Peter Parker - Freeform, M/M, Not Captain America Friendly, Not Clint Barton Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Side Quest, i love them, not team Cap friendly, time-travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsupeler/pseuds/Marsupeler
Summary: Bucky and Sam babysit Peter. And of course, things have to go wrong.Or have they already gone wrong? Or will they go wrong, having already gone wrong, because time is just an illusion... and I'll just let you read the story...





	1. Famous Words

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for waiting, I've been really busy with getting a few jobs and writing an actual book. So installments will be spread out, but they will continue to come, so don't think I've totally abandoned this little passion project.

"You can't just leave him with us." Bucky hissed, hoping Peter's hearing range couldn't pick up their conversation.

"Look, there's an emergency at SI, Pepper is drowning without me. Stephen is off helping train people with his wizard buddies for the next week, and May and her boyfriend are visiting his family in Colorado and won't be back until late tomorrow. All the other Avengers are off in a mission, and I don't trust anyone else with him. It's just for two days tops. He's not even a real child... most of the time." Tony said calmly. He already had a big freak out and worry feast before realizing Barnes and Wilson could babysit for him. Not that they needed to know this.

"Most of the time? That means there is a time where he is an actual four year old?" Sam panicked.

"Stephen and i have calculated his slips to be about one every week and a half - ish. He had one yesterday. It's why Steve is cleaning up paint in the other common room. Also as punishment for skipping out on one of his meetings with Sarah." They all shivered, the woman might look nonthreatening, but one time getting on her bad side, and you never wanted to be there again. "As for Peter, he'll be fine. If you need any help ask FRIDAY." With one last goodbye, Tony smothering his kid, the teen genius left. Bucky and Sam looked at each other. The last person Bucky had cared for was Steve back before he went off to war, that was over 60 years ago. Sam had a little sister, but he hadn't looked after her or anyone this small since 1993.

"You wanna watch some B-List shows?" Peter asked, nonchalantly drinking his apple juice box, looking up at the superheroes. They had a quick staring contest, where no one moved. No one knew what to do.

"Hell, yes." Sam broke the silence. And that's where they were for a good few hours, watching episodes of some Turkish action/hero show that wasn't too bad. Peter was snuggled between Bucky's and Sam's laps, eyes drooping down, only for him to snap them back up.

"Nap time, kiddo." Sam said, pausing the show and picking up Peter in his arms. Peter made a soft noise of protest, but didn't try to get away.

"Don' need naps. Wan' to *yawn* watch with you." Peter's eyes slowly closed again, only to be opened again, this time slower than the last. "'m night tired."

"How about a story?" Bucky asked. He had heard somewhere that kids always liked stories before going to sleep. Peter looked at Bucky, eyes squinting, trying to detect the alternative motives.

"Alright." Peter nodded, snuggling closer to Sam's warmth. They made their way to Peter's bedroom, placing him in his bed. Sam sat at Peter's feet, while Bucky sat on the floor next to Peter's head. Bucky cleared his throat dramatically as he began.

"Once Upon a time," Bucky began dramatically, glancing down at Peter, to find the kid was already out like a light.

"Whoa, can't even keep a kid awake. You should start telling stories to our enemies, they'll be falling asleep before we have to actually fight them." Sam cackled softly.

"Hey, we wanted him asleep, right?" Bucky grumbled, shutting the door softly behind them. They walked back to the common room.

"I was kind of hoping for an actual story though. What would the great Bucky Barnes story-tell?"

"Guess I'm just a mystery like that." Bucky snorted, patting Sam on the back.

"Mystery? For who? Barnes you are an open-book if I've ever seen one." Sam snorted.

"And how so?" Bucky asked, crossing his arms across his chest, looking as intimidating as ever, if you didn't know the guy. But Sam did know Bucky. He knew how much of a softy the guy was. And Sam said as much.

"A-a Softy? I am no such thing. I could kill you with my pinkie in twelve different languages." Bucky defended.

"I don't think that makes any sense." Sam rebuttled. They bickered playfully back and forth until it escalated to shoving playfully, then punching playfully, then the coffee table broke playfully. They didn't stop until Sarah walked in on them, Sam pinning Bucky to the ground, breathing hard and sweating.

"I don't even want to know." She walked out before either of them could defend themselves.

"Get off of me, Bird-brain." Bucky huffed, lifting the other man off of him and depositing him onto the ground beside him.

"Yeah, whatever, Robo-cop." Sam stood up, dusting himself off before helping Bucky to his feet.

"I have no idea what that means." And so the cycle went on.

///\\\\\

Peter got up from his nap, had lunch, and they were back on the couch watching television. He seemed more twitchy than before the nap, more energetic. Bucky was the one to suggest they go out and take a walk.

"We should go back, it smells like it's about to rain." Peter said about ten minutes into their stroll.

"I mean, it's a bit cloudy, but they weather forecast doesn't show sign of showers till late at night, Pete." Sam said, showing the kid his phone. Of course as soon as he says this there's a thunderous crack of lightning, and an instant heavy downpour. Peter screeched at the loud noise, clinging to Bucky's side instantly. "Or not."

They weren't too far away from the Compound, maybe a three minute run. Bucky picked Peter's now shivering form into his arms and both men booked it for cover. They burst through the doors, giving Steve and Clint a heart attack. Sam slipped on the wet floors, slamming on his ass, but as long as they were out of the rain, then it was all good. Another boom of thunder, and Peter let out a pained whimper.

"The kid's afraid of thunder?" Clint huffed, rolling his eyes.

"You can shut up." Bucky growled, tightening his grip on Peter, who tried to cover his ears as more thunder rolled over head.

"Why do you guys have Peter? Where's Tony?" Steve asked, walking with them as the two went to Peter's flat.

"He's busy, so we're babysitting." Sam explained, letting Bucky go in the area where Rogers isn't allowed.

"Busy? Doing what? I hadn't seen Tony do anything since we got here, except avoid us." Clint pointed out.

"Just because he isn't killing himself over work like he used to, doesn't mean Mr. Stark doesn't have a company to keep up with." Sarah walked into the common room, and over to Sam. "These might help Peter. Storms have a tendency to be to much for his sense." She dropped a pair of earbuds and small sunglasses into Sam's hand. Though with the Stark Logo one them, Sam was sure they were much more than that.

"Thanks." Sam nodded, slipping into the restrictive wing, leaving Clint and Steve alone with Sarah. It didn't take long to walk to Peter's room, where he saw Bucky and Peter both in dry clothes, reminding him of his own wet ones. But first, Sam handed Peter the supplies.

"Th-thank you M-Mr. Sam." Peter mumbled, flinching as one last clash of thunder happened before he fitted the earbuds in and breathed easier as the sound was cancelled out.

After putting on clean clothes, Sam meet back with Bucky and Peter. They decided to stay into the restrictive wing for the rest of the day. They helped Peter build different buildings and ships from movies out of legos for a while, even playing a bit with the people. It was cute and fun. They made hot cocoa and fudge browns (Bucky's special recipe).

///\\\\\\\

"Please get down from there, Peter." Sam said, swinging a broom in the air trying to knock the tyke-sized teen off the ceiling.

"No." Peter laughed, scuttling further out of reach. Bucky sat on the sofa, sipping his tea and reading a book. He wasn't too concerned that the spider-baby had decided that the floor was lava for the day. As long as he didn't break himself or the furniture. Sam on the other hand was having a conniption.

"Bucky will give you some brownies if you do." Sam said.

"No, I won't." Bucky shot down. Sam gaped at the other man, who responded with, "I don't negotiate with terrorists."

"You were a terrorist." Sam shot back.

"And you managed to get me reeled in, but you can't get a four year old in line? Wow, must be some challenge." Bucky smirked.

"I'd like to see you try, he's a menace." Sam said back, throwing the broom at Bucky, who caught it with his automail arm.

"Kid, if you don't get down, I'm calling your dad." Peter stopped his onslaught of laughter to bend his head back and look at Bucky's upside-down figure. His eyes went wide. In a blink of an eye, Peter was sitting next to Bucky, holding his toes, looking forlorn and apologetic.

"Why didn't I think about that?" Sam smacked himself in the head.

"Cause your head's full'a feathers. Mr. Bucky said so." Peter giggled.

"I mean, the kids not wrong." Bucky smirked, ruffling Peter's head. Maybe this babysitting thing wasn't so bad.

But those would be some famous last word for Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony had said it would be no more than two days of babysitting Peter. And as the end of the two days drew to a close, and Bucky and Sam were frazzled and ready to take a long nap themselves. Chaos began to rain, or more specifically, havoc decended on all of them.

It was Peter's damned cat that had to go messing around in Tony's lab. One that had been locked up until this moment. Now, no one was saying that Peter's cat was normal, by any means, a good few of them were sure the thing was an alien like Carol's cat, or a demon or something. Tony had made a big deal about not getting rid of or maming the thing, because it made Peter happy. But why would a cat be messing around a lab, weaving between unknown and more-than-likely volatile things. And it was Peter who insisted that they all break into the lab to rescue the damned cat.

"We gots'ta, he'll get himself hurt if we don't." Peter whined, already sticking his chubby kid fingers around the code-panel and prying it off.

"I understand that Peter, but your father has restricted your access to the lab until he gets back. If you continue with this action I will have no choice but to contact Ms. Danvers to get you to stop." FRIDAY said in a gentle voice. Peter looked up with a pout. It was almost like he would take the warning seriously.

"Yeah, listen to FRIDAY, Pete. You don't want Carol to come get you. Havoc will be fine. He's been in that lab with you too many times to be stupid about it." Sam encouraged, holding out his hand for the teen-toddler to take.

Peter nodded, reaching out to take the hand and leave the cat to its busness. Just a few more inches...

"Merw!!" Havoc made a screeching noise. Peter whipped around to see his cat's paw stuck in a contraption of metal and wires. Peter's mind went into childish-overdrive. He flung the code-panel off, rerouted energy sources and wire holding. If Peter wasn't so small, and this was so against the rules, Bucky would have been impressed how fast the little spider hacked into the room. Bucky reached out to take the bug away from the danger, but Peter wasn't having it. He dodged their efforts, and ran straight to his cat.

"Havoc, are you al'ight?" Peter sniffled, examining his cat's stuck paw.

"Peter, we can take it from here." Sam said, picking up Peter and holding him with an iron grip as the kid struggled to get free.

"Peter! You better knock it out, you're in so much trouble, mister. You don't want to be in anymore." A stern voice yelled, making everyone flinch. Carol was at the top of the stair, glowing in her binary form. Peter shrunk into same. His instincts finally understanding the bigger threat here.

It was too late, though. Bucky had untangled Havoc's paw, but when he flinched at Coral's presense, his hand hit a vital part of the wires and framing. The machine started to turn on, letting out a high pitched whirring sound. Both Coral and Peter looked around in panic.

"GET DOWN." No one knew who said it, or if they all did, but everyone hit the deck. A blast shot through the room. The glass walls shatters. Peter let out a cry of pain, holding his ears tightly. The noise was too high pitched for anyone else to hear. Sam covered Peter with his body as the machine kept letting out blasts of energy. Bucky looked around for an off switch on his place on the floor. He even managed to kick the thing, but it did nothing to deter its actions.

With one last blinding light, the four of them hurdled through a multi-colored vortex of unknown something. And as soon as it began it ended. Coral struggled to keep conscious as their bodies stopped and slammed into a floor. Before she completely blacked-out, she could six blurry figures pointing various weapons at them.

/////\\\\\\\\\

Peter was the first to wake up. He tensed at the unfamiliar surroundings he found himself in. He was in a plain, thick-walled room with nothing in it, but the bench he and Sam were laying on, a table and a chair. The door at the far end didn't even have a handle on it. Peter wasn't sure if it was because it was automatic, or if it only opened from the outside.

Fear shot through Peter's tiny body. He made sure that he still had his oxygen with him as his heart started to beat a thousand times faster. He could feel the tears cascading down his face. He ran to Sam, shaking the older man awake.

"Sam! SAM!" Peter yelled, shaking. He couldn't hear anything except for him and Sam. The air tasted stale. The temperature was just this side of being uncomfortably cold. Peter didn't like it at all.

Sam woke up with a little muchkin panicing. His eyes snapped open, scooping the tiny hero up and looking around the room.

"Calm down, kiddo. Deep breathes. It's going to be ok." Sam shushed. Peter went stock still in his arms, and a second later the door to the room opened up to reveal Maria Hill. Sam let out a relieved breath, only to catch it again. Because this Maria Hill isn't like the one he knows. This was looks like she was a little too close to an exploding time-stone as well.

"Samuel Thomas Wilson, a fullfilling carrier in the Air-force. Now works for the Department of Veterian Affairs. Well, you would, if the real Sam Wilson wasn't already at work at this time. So who are you? And who is your little friend. Because we know the eight year old Peter Benjamin Parker isn't four." Maria got right to the chase.

"Other than saying that I'm Sam Wilson and this little guy is Peter Parker, I don't see how I can convince you it really is us, Maria." Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. It was too early for this.

"I never told you my name." Maria said, nothing giving away how she felt.

"Look, I need more information too, until I know things, then I can tell you what happened. But for now, just know it's all Tony's fault. He made us babysit his kid." Sam nodded to Peter.

"Hey!" Peter shouted.

"Tony? As in Tony Stark? He has no children, try again." Maria stepped forward in a menacing way. "He's a child enough to be incharge of children. The man can barely keep himself sober."

"Uh, yeah, maybe like two years ago. Did you see FRIDAY's recording of when he flipped out on Clint for bringing wine into the house. God it was funny." Sam said. "Do you really not know who Peter is?"

"That's why I'm here. If I knew who you are, I would be somewhere else." Maria mused.

"Ms. Maria. I think I know what's going on." Peter spoke up. "Can you tell me the date?"

"It's June 10th 2012." The door had opened again to let in Nick Fury.

"Just after the first attack." Sam breathed.

"Pretty much." Bucky stepped in next, and behind him was Carol.

"Havoc!" Peter shouted and ran over to grab the kitten that brought everyone back in time.

"How did you figure it out?" Sam turned to Peter.

"The only three people I know who look younger than they should is me, Dad, and Dr. Dad. And Ms. Maria wasn't with us with the stones. Plus she said Dad was an alcoholic, which is super not true anymore, because he works really hard on it." Peter smirked.

"Alright. So we go to Tony and have him make us another machine to get back home." Coral said, bending down to pick Peter up. She wasn't letting the kid go and take them back to the dinosaurs.


End file.
